Un sueño jamas esperado
by Javiivi
Summary: esta es la historia de Gustav Schäfer el integrande de Tokio hotel con una fan. En esta historia te puedes sentir identificada y pasarlo muy bien... Leela mejor ;
1. Chapter 1

Un sueño jamás esperado

Primera Parte:

Estaba yo y mi familia en vacaciones verano rumbo a Italia y sus alrededores. En el aeropuerto de España haciendo escala. Yo fui al baño y cuando iba saliendo veo a mi PAPÁ o sea mi papá hablando con lo de Tokio Hotel, no lo podía creer mi papá estaba muy amigablemente hablando con Bill, Tom, Georg y David… Gusti no estaba(mmm nose donde estaba :S ) no podía creer que estaban alfrente mio, hablando con mi papá y aaa tan cerquita … aaaa Lugo me llene de valor y camine, taba re nerviosa pero como estaba mi papá me sentí más confiada.. llegue al grupo y mi papá me dijo les estoy traduciendo(mi papá habla todos los idiomas que uno se puede imaginar xD ) aaaa no podía creer mi papa los estaba ayudando y aaa hablando con ellos (L)… luego mire al resto del grupo y me sonrieron (aaaa ame sus sonrisas) después Bill me dijo algo en alemán que aaa no lo escuche bien y mi papá me dijo que me estaba preguntando si conocía el grupo… yo dije si po y mi papá les pregunto(ignorantee o volao noc…xd) de que grupo son? Y Tom dijo de Tokio hotel.. y mi papa se cago de la risa y me dijo X tu grupo favoitoo! y dijo: cual de ustedes es gustav? Y bill pregunto porqué? Y mi papá dijo porque mi hija lo ama… todos se cagaron de la risa y yo aaa ROJA! (odie a mi papá pero .. aaaa) Lugo escucho por detrás mió la voz de Gustav aaaa mi corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte y Tom y Georg empezaron a molestar a gustav y le contaron lo que paso… yo aaa muerta de vergüenza no me atrevía a darme vuelta y mirarlo… hasta que aaaaaaa, se acerca a mi por detrás y me agarra la cintura y me da un beso eterno en el cachete y me mira y me dice Hallo : ) con su carita hermosa hermosa y me empieza a hablar mi papá lo moleta un poco hablando en alemán y le dice a gusti cuidadito con mi hija! Y yo aaai papá.. jjajaja luego mi papá se va con David y lo otros de th y nos dejan solos yo no sabia que hacer, mi ingles no era muy bueno, mi aleman tampoco… no sabia que hacer… así que el cacho que no entendía mucho y me empezó a hablar en ingles, auque igual se maneja súper bien y yo le entendía todo, aaa magia aprendí ingles en un segundo y estábamos hablando perfectamente sentaditos en el suelo mirándonos todo el rato, aaaa no puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado era como un sueño que nunca pensé que podía pasar y menos tan inesperado. Mientras hablábamos Tom y Georg pasaban y molestaban a Gustav y aaa él tan lindo se ponía súper rojo y me miraba con carita de vergüenza (LO AMO) jajaa, después nos llamaron al avión y aaaa el destino(aaa amo el destino) justo justo era el mismo avión no lo podia creer.. al subirnos nos separamos ya que yo tenia que entrar con mi familia y el con el grupo así que yo quede atrás de ellos, es decir como 6 asientos mas atrás que th, pero en perfecta posición porque Gusti me miraba todo el rato para donde yo estaba y me sonreía, después empezaron a servir la comida y aaa pedimos lo mismo(tan iguales (L) ) . Luego Gustav se paro al baño y paso alado mió y me dejo un papel y siguió caminando, yo lo recogí sin que se diera cuenta mi mamá y lo leí : decía : " TE ESPERO EN EL BAÑO" y …..


	2. Chapter 2

Un sueño jamas esperado

Un sueño jamas esperado

Segunda parte:

Me pare y le dije a mi mamá que ira al baño, justo cuando le dije sonó la luz de ponerse el cinturón es por eso que me tuve que sentar y esperar ha que lo apagaran, estaba súper nerviosa, lo único que pensaba era que Gustav me estaba esperando. Cuando la apagaron me pare rápido y fui al tiro al baño, suspire y toque la puerta (estaba súper nerviosa, apenas sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo), abrió Gustav me sonrío y me dijo "pensaba que no ibas a venir" yo lo mire y me reí y le dije " no te podi dejar plantado" y pase al baño, cerro la puerta y le dije " ¿porqué quieras que viniera?" el me miro, me sonrío y se acerco más a mi y aaaaa turbulencia, nos movimos de un lado a otro, estaba muerta de miedo por que el avión nunca se detenía, cuando freno quede encima de Gustav, al frente de su cara con mas o menos un centímetro de distancia. Nos miramos el me sonrío se acerco a mi y toc toc estaban tocando la puerta!! Mggg no podía ser peor justo justo cuando el me iba a dar un beso suena la puerta, aaa que rabia, en fin era la azafata que preguntaba si estaba bien, yo me separe de Gustav y dije "si, salgo al tiro" abrace a Gustav y le dije quédate acá un rato, distraeré a la azafata, porque si nos pillan me matan". El me abrazo mas fuerte y me dijo "daría todo por estar contigo más raro" yo lo mire y le sonreí abrí el seguro de la puerta, me aliste para salir, el me agarro de la mano me di vuelta y me dijo " te quiero" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no lo podía creer el amor de mi vida GUTAV SCHÄFER me estaba diciendo a mi te quiero… me quede en blanco y justo escucho la voz de mi mamá preguntándole a la azafata si que yo estaba adentro, yo me di vuelta y salí del baño. Distraje a la azafata y a mi mamá y me fui a sentar. Cuando me senté no sabía que hacer, porque el amor de mi vida me había dicho que me quería y yo la pava no le había dicho nada, luego Gustav paso alado mío y se sentó en su puesto, cuando se sentó Tom y Georg lo empezaron a molestar diciéndole "uy Gustav y la extranjera" y mi papá el sapo entendió todo lo que habían dicho y me empezó a molestar a mi y me dijo que fuera a hablarle. Yo me llene de valor me pare y fui a adelante, cuando llegue Bill dijo "Gustav tienes visita 1313" Gustav levanto la vista y me miro yo le sonreí y me senté alado de él. De ahí aaa fue lo mejor empezamos a hablar mucho no con un idioma muy bueno, pero en fin nos entendíamos. Bill, Tom y Georg se burlaban de nosotros por las palabras extrañas que usábamos y lo mucho que nos reíamos. Después nos empezamos a sacar fotos con su cámara y lo pase muy pero muy bien, en verdad quien no lo pasaría bien en un viaje con Tokio Hotel?? xD . Luego fui a buscar mis cd que los llevo a todas partes y me los autografiaron y me pusieron una pequeña dedicatoria, Bill me puso "Con mucho cariño para mi amiga del avión" y su firma. Tom puso "Para lejos la mejor mujer más linda que pesca a Gustav" y su firma y Georg puso" Un gusto conocerte y que conocieras a Gustav" yo los leí y me puse a reír y nos empezamos a despedir todos súper buena onda se despidieron y Gustav aun estaba escribiendo en el cd, termino y me lo paso y me dijo" júrame que lo leerás cuando estés en el hotel". Yo lo abrace por ultima y le dije que si, lo abrace muy fuerte, me salio una lagrima y le dije" este fue el mejor día de mi vida" el me dijo "para mi también" y me abrazo más aun. Luego el capitán dijo que ya aterrizaremos y que nos teníamos que sentar, les dije a todos chao y ellos me dijeron que irían a mi país el 4 de septiembre del próximo año y que ahí nos veríamos de nuevo. Me fui a sentar y luego el avión aterrizo, se pararon los de Tokio hotel y su equipo y se bajaron antes que todos los otros pasajeros.. Gustav me miro a lo lejos y me sonrío….


	3. Chapter 3

Nos seguimos la mirada hasta que el llego hasta la puerta, se fue

Nos seguimos la mirada hasta que el llego hasta la puerta, se fue. Luego me paré con mi familia y tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos bajamos. Al llegar a la parte donde se recogen las maletas empecé a buscar a Gustav necesitaba hablar con él y verlo por última vez, pero aa no lo encontré al único que vi fue a David, corrí hacia el y le dije " David, donde esta Gustav? " y me respondió " los chicos ya salieron, están con todas las fans" y escuche gritar a muchas es que muchas mujeres y pensé noo Gustav ya se fue  y David me dijo" quieres que le diga algo " yo respondí " mmm… dile que que mmm lo amo" David me miro y me dijo " esto no es como para que yo se lo diga, pero mira el próximo sábado los chicos estarán en Florencia, tu haz todo lo posible por ir al concierto y toma (me pasa una tarjeta) si estas en Florencia antes del sábado me llamas" yo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo abrace y le dije " gracias" el me dijo " ya yo me voy, le diré a Gustav que preguntaste por el, pero dejare esto como secreto" : ) aaa estaba tan feliz, podría ver de nuevo a Gustav y aaaa (amo a David), David se fue y yo me quede saltando, corrí hacia mi papa y le pregunte que cuando iríamos a Florencia, el me respondió que estaríamos como el viernes y el sábado yo aaaa mas salte y mas feliz estaba… Luego salimos del aeropuerto y aun seguían muchas fans con pósters de los chicos, banderas y lleno de cámaras. Jajaja si supieran que yo había estado con ellos pensaba jajajaa. De ahí llegamos al hotel, saque mis cosas y me acorde que tenia el cd que me había puesto una dedicatoria Gustav decía "Me cargan las despedidas y ahora mas que nunca ya que te dejo, aunque tu sabes que volveré a buscare. Desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres todo lo que siempre soñé." (Estaba escrita en ingles) yo aaaaaaa estaba tan feliz, que me salieron unas lagrimas de felicidad. Fui a buscar el notebook de mi papá para traducir entera la carta y decía lo que ya escribí y aaa estaba tan feliz no lo podía ni creer. Les escribí un mail a mis amigas de todo lo que me había pasado y no se la podían creer, puro me envidiaban y me decían que les mostrara fotos de ellas a Bill, Tom y Georg para que se enamoraran de ellas y que estaban súper felices con lo que me había pasado y me dijeron que para la próxima vez que lo viera le tenia que robar un beso si o si.. jajaja en fin, de ahí me fui a acostar y al otro día me levante con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me fui a duchar y me di cuenta que mis papás habían salido así que aproveche la mañana para salir sola a caminar. Sali con cámara en mano a dar vueltas por la ciudad, recorrí mucho y cada hombre rubio que veía pensaba que era Gustav jajaja, luego volví al hotel y me encontré con mis papás y me dijeron que iríamos a comer al mcdonalds y de ahí iríamos a museos y cosas por el estilo. Prepare mi bolso y nos fuimos. Llegamos al mcdonalds y pedimos y nos sentamos luego fui a buscar mas Ketchup y aaaa me refale en el piso y caí de guata al suelo, estaba totalmente muerta de vergüenza, escuche unos hombres riéndose y aaa no quería pararme luego miro al frente y veo una mano que se estaba ofreciendo para levantarme, la tomo y me paro y digo grazie como estaba en Italia me tenia que adecuar al idioma levanto la cara muerta de vergüenza y me doy cuenta que era Gustav, y que los que se estaban riendo eran Tom y Georg


	4. Chapter 4

Sonreí con cara de vergüenza y Gustav me abrazo y me dijo "nadie, te vio" y me sonrío, y después me dijo "Solo estos 2 (apuntando a Tom y a Georg) y les pega una patada, da ahí llega Bill y pregunta lo que había pasado y Tom le cuenta y se burlan de mi,

Sonreí con cara de vergüenza y Gustav me abrazo y me dijo "nadie, te vio" y me sonrío, y después me dijo "Solo estos 2 (apuntando a Tom y a Georg) y les pega una patadaxD, de ahí llega Bill y pregunta lo que había pasado y Tom le cuenta y se burlan de mi, después los miro a los 3 así ¬¬ y me abrazan grupalmente (L) y me dicen "ya eres parte de nosotros, porque nosotros siempre nos caemos " jajaja, después los invite a sentarse con mi familia y en el camino para la mesa, Bill me pidió que lo acompañará a pedir la comida por que él no entendía nada de italiano y ahí me empezó a hablar de la media naranja y que yo era perfecta para Gustav, y que tenia que hacer todo lo posible para estar con el porque él sabia que el me amaba, yo lo escuchaba y no decía nada solo le sonreía, luego llego David y me saludo muy feliz y me dijo "te conseguí la entrada!!" y yo aaa salte y dije "gracias, pero cuando es?" David me respondió "es pasado mañana" yo pensé que ese día justo me tenia que ir a Roma en tren, estuve pensando un rato y le dije " tengo que hablar con mis papás". Volvimos a la mesa con bandejas llenas de comida y me senté entre mi mamá y Gustav, comimos y luego David le pregunto a mi papá " Cuando se van a Roma? " mi papá respondió "mañana en la noche" yo dije " a nooooo, no quiero…" (Empecé a hablarle en español diciéndole suplicando que nos quedáramos otro día en Florencia) Mi papá muy serio me decía que no porque ya teníamos los pasajes y los tours. Yo me puse súper triste y me enoje, me pare de la mesa y salí a la calle, empecé a caminar y cuando iba cruzando la calle escuche un grito llamándome por mi nombre me di vuelta y era GUSTAV! Aaii es tan lindo que se preocupo por mi y me siguió (L), se acerco a mi y me dijo " puedo caminar contigo?" yo seguía triste y le sonríe, caminamos como 2 cuadras callados, después lo mire y le dije " Gustav, este viaje ha sido el mas hermoso de toda mi vida". Gustav me tomo la mano (y aaaaa fue lo mejor, siempre había soñado que me tomara la mano como ahí me la tomo) y me respondió "Para mi también" seguimos caminando por la calle de la mano y le dije "y ahora que esto empieza a acabar, aaii no quiero ", Gustav me abrazo y me dijo "pero lo aprovecharemos al máximo y siempre recordaremos los lindos momentos" volvimos al macdonall´s conversando y aprovechando cada segundo conociéndonos y riendonos. Al entrar los de Tokio Hotel, David y mis papás estaban mirándonos felices, nos sentamos y mi papá me dijo "Nos iremos mañana yo y tu mamá, tu te quedas." Y me sonrío, yo quede plop no entendía nada. Miro a David y me explico que yo me iba a quedar con ellos ese día, es decir en su HOTEL, con ELLOS, que también iría al CONCIERTO y aaaaa estar mas tiempo con GUTAV fui la mas feliz del mundo. Abrase a mis papás y les agradecí que me dejaran, también le agradecí a David por convencerlos. Gustav me tomo la mano y me la apretó, me miro y me dijo "Te das cuenta que nunca más podremos sepáranos"


	5. Chapter 5

Al escuchar esa frase, mi sonrisa se hizo instantáneamente de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que todo esto me estaba pasando a mi y le respondí a Gustav " Yo siempre soñe en conocerte" y Gustav me sonríe

Al escuchar esa frase, mi sonrisa se hizo instantáneamente de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que todo esto me estaba pasando a mi y le respondí a Gustav "Yo siempre soñé en conocerte" y Gustav me sonrío. Luego mi papá me explico como lo haría para que yo me fuera después y converso con David para ponerse de acuerdo. Bill estaba súper celoso por que Gustav había tenido su amor antes que el y Tom y Georg también, porque ellos en todo este tour no habían podido estar con ninguna chica. Igual todos eran muy simpáticos conmigo. Cuando ya eran las 4 de la tarde mis papás nos invitaron al museo de Santa Croce nos paramos y nos despedimos por que ellos tenían que ensayar, luego Bill dice "David y si vamos al museo, es que tengo muchas ganas de ir" saltando suplicándole. Tom dice "si David así nos relajamos y después ensayamos" con cara tentadora. Al final convencieron a David y todos juntos nos fuimos caminando al museo, al llegar al museo habían muchos turistas y al reconocer que ellos eran Tokio Hotel los empezaron a acosar y tuvimos que entrar rápido al museo y ver todo muy rápido para salir de la multitud (en esa parte grabaron para Tokio hotel tv). Luego salimos y ellos tomaron un taxi para irse al ensayo y yo con mi familia nos fuimos al hotel. Como a las 9 de la noche David llamo por teléfono al hotel para hablar con mi papá y le dijo que me irían a buscar al día siguiente en un taxi un guardaespaldas y de ahí me iría al hotel de ellos. Yo esa noche no podía ni dormir estaba todo el rato pensando en que al otro día estaría con Tokio Hotel en su hotel, en un concierto con ellos y además pasaría 24 horas conviviendo con ellos. En fin dormí como dos horas y media y al despertar me levante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me acuerdo que me vestí muy linda, y al despedirme de mis padres me salieron unas lagrimas de no se por que, aun no lo se fue una mezcla de felicidad y de abandonar a mis padres jajaja. Cuando mis papás se fueron me quede como media hora en la sala de estar del hotel leyendo una revista donde salía una entrevista a Tokio Hotel, me acuerdo que estaba justo leyendo una parte donde decía "Gustav: soy el mas tonto en cosas del amor" yo me reí y justo se abrió la puerta del hotel y entro Gustav con un ramo de flores y un guardia atrás de él. Lo miré y le sonreí, me pare a saludarlo y él me abrazo y me dio las flores y me dijo "Bill me dio la idea de traerte flores : " aaaaa, yo me derretí y lo abrace. Luego nos subimos al taxi y llegamos al hotel . . .


End file.
